Godzilla (Kaiju Force)
The King of the Monsters and an on-and off enemy of the Kaiju Force. Characteristics * Name: Godzilla * Aliases: King of the Monsters, Gojira (by Odo Island) * Eyes: Amber * Likes: Being left alone, putting humanity in their place * Dislikes: Humanity for what they turned him into, King Ghidorah * Relationships: Biollante (genetic sister; deceased), SpaceGodzilla (genetic brother), Zilla Junior (subspecies cousin), MechaGodzilla (genetic receiver) Appearance Godzilla has an overall humanoid build but with grooved, charcoal gray skin similar to that of a red-wood tree. He has four claws on his hands and feet with his feet roughly resembling those of humans due to the presence of a calyx pad albeit more reptilian. He has amber colored eyes, a "spike beard" on his lower jaw, and frayed, bone-white, leaf shaped spikes running down his back. His mouth has a bony covering similar to extinct armored fish with pointed teeth hidden inside. His head roughly resembles that of an alligator or a sea turtle mixed with a wolf. Background Quite possibly the pinnacle of natural evolution, Godzilla (or Gojira as called by the people of Odo Island) is a member of a pliosaur family which had been given a secret weapon to help them survive in the harsh final years of the Mesozoic Era, one no other living organism has ever had; the ability to adapt on a whim. These marine reptiles, labelled Godzillasaurus Lagosi (after an initial sighting of possibly the only living specimen off the coast of Lagos Island during the early 50's H-Bomb testings in the South Pacific), managed to survive the K/T Event responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs. Godzilla, and possibly other members of his species, survived in the darkest depths of the oceans, their bodies having adapted to absorbing and metabolizing off the radiation deep beneath the Earth. Over time, Godzilla would begin to evolve, his flippers turning into arms and legs enabling him to walk on land. He would then proceed to lay waste to Tokyo in 1954 before seemingly being killed by a compound called the Oxygen Destroyer... only to come back years later. Godzilla bears the scars of the H-Bomb testings, an obvious clue he had to adapt far quicker than what he was used to... and he blames humankind for his pain. Considering he is the first Kaiju ever recorded, he has earned the title of "Kaiju Alpha". Personality Godzilla is living anger and vengeance incarnate. He despises humanity for the pain they put him through and wants them to feel his suffering. Skills/Powers * Self Adaptation: A trait supposedly common in his initial species, Godzilla is able to adapt to his surroundings and acquire new abilities. * Radioactive Discharge: Godzilla's most devastating weapon is the ability to weaponize his radiation in various forms such as a blast of orally released Cherenkov Radiation-laden plasma, a "Nuclear Pulse" released from his body or from his claws in the form of a "Cherenkov's Fist" which has the explosive power of a small H-Bomb detonation. He can also create a shockwave by swinging his tail and charging it with the energy from his Atomic Ray which can obliterate anything within a fourteen kilometer radius. * Super Oscillatory Wave: In addition to his Atomic Ray, Godzilla can divert the energy of his Atomic Ray and release it in the form of a high-frequency, energy-laden, resonating roar. * Cellular regeneration: Godzilla is capable of healing wounds in a short amount of time, even ones considered fatal. His blood also contains mutagenic abilities. * Radiation absorption/metabolization: Despite his carnivorous nature, Godzilla is able to absorb and metabolize radiation as an alternate food source. * Amphibious Nature: Godzilla is able to survive both on land and underwater, even in the crushing depths. Trivia * This incarnation of Godzilla strongly resembles the design from Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters albeit with traditionally colored spikes, charcoal-gray skin, the addition of teeth, and more, expressive, amber-colored eyes. His size is also much closer to his Heisei incarnation standing at about 100 meters tall as opposed to the POTM!Godzilla's towering 300 meters. * Godzilla, despite having attacked Tokyo in 1954, has a slightly different origin story, having instead belonging to a species of pliosaur that could adapt at a whim who was exposed to radiation of the H-Bomb testings as opposed to a dinosaur. This still stays true to Godzilla's original 1954 backstory where he was described by Kyohei Yamane as an intermediary organism. * This incarnation of Godzilla borrows the adaptive ability from the 2016 Godzilla although it's more of a natural ability. Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutrals Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Force